


He Can Learn

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector Prime issues final orders to his more...inspired aide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the [TF Fic Party](http://ultharkitty.dreamwidth.org/32016.html) going on now!

"That's all you want me to do?" Maccadam questioned, because he couldn't not question. 

Vector Prime did not include the static of irritation in his reply. "Yes. Fairly simplistic orders, I know, but I would never stoop to interfering with your ... originality in interpretation."

Maccadam let his fields glow far brighter than the situation called for. "Hey, it only took nearly wiping out the universe for you to learn."

Vector Prime's optics glowed with a vibrancy that matched Maccadam's spirits. "I have faith you will do well."

"Certainly I will; there's a fresh keg waiting once it's all over with."


End file.
